


Impatient

by aliceecrivain



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceecrivain/pseuds/aliceecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo was so caught up in his strangely sentimental train of thought that he actually opened up his mouth and said, “I missed you,” to Izaya directly.</p><p>Izaya was silent a moment and Shizuo almost swore he seemed surprised. Finally the other man laughed quietly, beginning to move his hands once more, stroking through his hair and untangling it from where it’d been mussed up from sleep and from the damage he’d done before pulling on it. “I noticed.”</p><p>Shizuo was almost impressed. That was hardly as insufferable as he thought the response might be.</p><p>“Next time though,” Izaya continued and Shizuo immediately revoked that thought in preparation, “if you’re going to keep me home the next day anyway, I think you could restrain yourself enough to let me go right to bed the night I come back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this. It was a long time coming, but that doesn't really justify how over-long and ridiculous it turned out. Please do mind the rating on this one, since everything else I've posted on here thus far has been T. It certainly earned the one that it got.
> 
> I tried to pretend there was some reason for this piece, but there was such a small effort made I don't even think it should count. This was another one I was hesitant to post, but eventually I thought why the hell not. Hopefully someone will end up enjoying it.

When Shizuo awoke, he found the bed beside him empty. He flung an arm over to try to gauge how the cold the sheets were, to see how long it had been since he left, but didn’t have much success. It wasn’t like Izaya generated much body heat in the first place. If anything he’d be better off seeing how much residual body heat _he_ had, considering Izaya’s propensity for trying to steal all of it, especially when it was a cool night like it had been.

The first few times Shizuo thought he’d felt something akin to disappointment or even confusion when he found Izaya gone in the mornings and, at the time, had been irritated at himself for caring in the first place. Nonetheless, some part of him had understood the other’s urge to slip away unseen. When he thought about it, waking up together had seemed like much too large a step at the time, too intimate, too strange considering their previous relationship. Now, though, Shizuo had come to two possible conclusions about Izaya’s continuous escapes:

1\. Izaya was still a sneaky flea bastard at heart and did it to piss Shizuo off—as he did a lot of things, if not, perhaps, with quite the same intensity as he once had.

2\. He actually had some work to do this early because he had a shitty, shady job working with shitty, shady people.

Hell, maybe it was both. Shizuo couldn’t find it in himself to really care anymore. They were in Izaya’s apartment anyway, so he couldn’t have gone far. Rebellious rays of light were pushing their way through the heavy curtains drawn over the window in Izaya’s bedroom, indicating that he probably needed to start moving soon, not that he really wanted to. If he was at his own place he’d probably roll back over for a couple more hours, no questions asked, but he didn’t want to run into Izaya’s secretary again. He didn’t like the cold, knowing way her eyes followed him around and he liked the way Izaya laughed at him when he complained about it even less.

The warm, familiar smell of coffee being brewed drifted up to his nose around that time, a good indicator of Izaya’s continued presence in the apartment. That was better motivation that the fear factor of Namie to get him up and moving. Slowly he urged himself up into a sitting position, stretching and hearing his back crack less times than usual, probably thanks to Izaya’s ridiculously expensive mattress which he wasn’t above admitting was a perk of being with the other man. Shizuo swung his legs out of the bed, pausing only to ponder pulling on some semblance of presentable attire before deciding it probably wasn’t worth it, and began making his way downstairs, feeling the drowsy sluggishness staying up later than usual had begun to weigh on his body in the recent years settle down upon him as he walked.

Izaya had been on a business trip for the past week, not arriving home until late the previous night and Shizuo had waited up for him. He didn’t like when he was away for so long. Shizuo didn’t know where he was and he knew that with Izaya’s clients, anything could happen. Over the years his paranoia had evolved into a sort of worry that could be exhausting if he let it occupy his mind too much. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem if he could just blow off some steam somehow, but that was even more difficult with Izaya gone, since he was the prime candidate for such things. All it did was make it an extremely stressful work week for everyone involved with Shizuo more on edge than usual and more likely than not to snap over something relatively stupid if given the opportunity, resulting in a lot more jobs ending with some deadbeat getting beaten up for simply being disrespectful.

Shizuo hadn’t told Izaya any of this, figuring he’d only get a mocking reply, but he’d tried, at the very least, to show him last night just how much he’d missed him and he thought he’d done a pretty damn good job. Memories of Izaya with eyes fluttered shut and his mouth open wide on a low note of satisfaction flittered across his consciousness, making heat stir low in his abdomen again. He shook his head at himself, at how little it took for him to be aroused by the other man. It was really no wonder their chases had become something more like races to see who could get home quicker.

Izaya himself was no help; he knew what he could do to Shizuo with only minimal effort and if there was something he loved it was to exert his power over him as often as possible. Still, Shizuo was convinced even Izaya didn’t know how little he really had to do or even if he always meant to do what he did.

When he came down the stairs he could see a shape moving around in the kitchen, preparing the coffee he’d smelled before. Izaya had some misconceived notion that coffee was analogous to breakfast, which wasn’t true and Shizuo had argued it to him before with little progress toward changing his mind. He had less of an alibi at lunch which he also didn’t eat very often. At least he had dinner regularly; unfortunately, most of what he ate was a take-out sushi because he apparently, Shizuo had learned early on, couldn’t cook worth a damn despite having lived practically alone for the majority of his life. Shizuo was sort of surprised he and his sisters were still alive, actually. He didn’t claim to be the best at taking care of himself either, but at least he’d tried to learn so he didn’t starve to death. (Then again he also didn’t have ridiculous amounts of excess cash to waste on eating out every day.) It was no wonder Izaya was so damn skinny and why Shizuo was always getting jabbed with elbows and the like when he was allowed close enough.

Shizuo approached the kitchenette slowly, knowing Izaya had noticed him, but probably wouldn’t deign to acknowledge him quite yet. When he got close enough he leaned up against the counter, placing his arms flat on top of it as a point of leverage and watched Izaya complete his task, keeping silent a moment at first before he started talking. He was content enough taking time to run his eyes over the marks blooming on Izaya’s neck. He liked how well they contrasted with the pale of Izaya’s skin, illuminated by the milky morning light that had made its way into the apartment, reflecting off the too-many shiny surfaces that populated it.

“Want some?” Izaya asked, breaking the silence before Shizuo could. Before Shizuo could drag his eyes away, the other seemed to notice where his eyes were resting and tipped his chin up to bare his neck further for Shizuo’s continued inspection. “Or are you too busy admiring your handiwork to eat breakfast?”

Frowning, Shizuo moved his gaze and caught Izaya’s eyes for a moment before they danced away again. “Coffee is not breakfast.”

Izaya waved a hand at him, not bothering to offer back a succinct argument. “More for me then.” He poured the dark liquid into his mug, and Shizuo mourned the juxtaposition of coffee’s inviting smell to its bitter taste. He’d tried to like it before, but had eventually given up. The brief tastes of it he got from Izaya’s mouth were good enough for him.

“Why are you up so early?” Shizuo asked, watching Izaya’s throat work as he took a long swallow.

“Some of us have real jobs that require us to get out of bed before noon in order to increase our availability and have normal office hours.”

Shizuo scoffed. “Some of us _had_ a ‘real job’ until we got fired from it because _some of us_ don’t know when to quit."

Izaya chuckled. “You’d think some of us would be in a better mood after fucking their boyfriend all last night, especially when he indulged them in spite of being exhausted from travelling all day.”

Shizuo thought it was a good indicator of how long he’d been around Izaya that he didn’t choke in response to such a shameless comment. You had to get used to it when Izaya seemed to love saying shit like that mostly for shock factor as often as he could, not that it wasn’t true. There were just nicer ways to say it, which Izaya, of course, avoided like the plague. Still, a bit of lingering guilt made Shizuo point out, “You could have said no.”

“When do I ever say no to you, Shizu-chan?”

Not often, at least when it came to things like that, but Shizuo liked to remind him that the option was there. Then again, Izaya wasn’t the greatest at taking care of himself, so often the responsibility fell to Shizuo, and while tending to Izaya was hardly a painless experience, Shizuo thought that _someone_ had to do it or else the dumbass would really end up seriously hurting himself someday, probably due to lack of proper understanding about how nutrition worked. Shizuo remembered then that Izaya hadn’t even answered his first question yet, as was often the case, which was not made at all less frustrating for its frequency of occurrence.

“Do you have someone you have to meet?” Shizuo pushed a little further, watching as Izaya turned to lean on the counter opposite of him, barely out of reach, making it so Shizuo had to be the one to move to set his hand over top of the other man’s where it rested on the counter, still warm from clutching his mug.

“No,” Izaya responded, in a good enough mood, it appeared, to bother with a straight answer. “Shiki didn’t need me today, and anyone else can survive 24 hours without me. I just got back, after all.”

Wincing briefly at Izaya’s readiness to declare the yakuza as his clients who held top priority, Shizuo thought Izaya must have been more tired than he was letting on if he was going to have a day in. He hated staying cooped up in his apartment unless it was absolutely necessary or unless he was so caught up in a job that he didn’t notice the time passing in the first place. It was around that time that Shizuo noticed exactly what Izaya was wearing. He was actually surprised he hadn’t realized it earlier.

Rather than wearing any of his regular sleep clothes, Izaya was waltzing around in what appeared to be one of Shizuo’s shirts. Shizuo’s eyes followed the way the fabric fell over his body, enthralled. He’d never seen Izaya wear his clothes before. He wasn’t swimming in it, but it was obviously too big: the sleeves had to be pushed back and bunched up for him to have any ability to use his hands, and while the way it was buttoned might have been appropriate on him, it dipped down lower on Izaya, revealing a nice expanse of his collarbones and chest. Excess material gathered at the shoulders as well where he knew his body was broader than Izaya’s.

Something about seeing him this way, with his hair still ruffled from sleep, his mouth still pulled into an expression that held less noticeable condescension than when he was more alert, poking absent-mindedly at the skin in between Shizuo’s fingers during the pause in conversation, and draped in Shizuo’s shirt all the while made something in his chest ache in a way he’d come to recognize as longing. It didn’t help that he could still smell himself on the other, could still track exactly where his mouth and fingers had been last night by the patterns on Izaya’s skin. A wave of possessiveness came over him startlingly fast and he was around the counter, on the same side as Izaya, before he even thought concretely about moving.

Izaya laughed fully then, the sound possessing more body than before, and turned around easily enough when Shizuo urged him to do so, moving to face him. “Still aren’t satisfied? Shizu-chan’s lucky I’m willing to put up with his sexual appetite. It’d probably scare off anyone else.”

Ignoring him momentarily, Shizuo demanded, “Are you wearing my shirt?” It was obvious he was, but he felt the need to ask anyway.

A slow smirk spread across Izaya’s face and he cocked his head to the side in such an innocent way that his expression became at odds with itself. “Why? Do you like it?” Izaya took the opportunity to press himself closer up against Shizuo. The movement allowed him to feel how much this was truly turning Shizuo on, and allowed Shizuo’s attention to focus in on the fact that Izaya hadn’t even bothered to throw on pants under the shirt.

Shizuo took a deep breath through his nose to try to steady himself, reaching to bracket his arms on either side of Izaya and leaning into to press his mouth back to the tempting curve of his neck, letting more of his weight settle against Izaya. He followed a familiar trail down the other’s neck, over the sharp curve of his shoulder to his exposed collarbone, which he paused to bite at. Izaya let him do it, humming in his throat as he did. The mug of steadily cooling coffee sat some distance away, all but forgotten.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Izaya murmured, bending down to nudge Shizuo away from his chest and connect their lips instead. Shizuo kissed him hungrily, all the heat and desperation from last night rushing back abruptly through his body, and maybe he’d thought before that he could make it through the morning, at least, without giving in to the temptation that was Izaya, but he was coming to terms with the fact that he’d, per usual, completely overestimated his own self-control and underestimated Izaya’s ability to be incredibly enticing with little to no effort on his part. At least, he thought, it was clear that he wasn’t the only one this was affecting.

Izaya pulled backed and set his hands up against Shizuo’s chest, pushing at him slightly. Shizuo was confused momentarily until it became clear that Izaya was simply hopping up to sit on top of the counter and putting his bare legs on display more obviously meanwhile, and well, he wasn’t about to complain. Izaya’s grin widened when he followed Shizuo’s eyes. He shifted back, adjusting his position and spread his legs slightly in the meantime which was clearly purposeful. Content that he was holding Shizuo’s full attention, he leaned back in the semblance of a stretch, opening his legs further as he did, moving until his thighs were spread far enough apart that Shizuo could see just how little Izaya was wearing under that shirt.

Shizuo felt his mouth go dry and his cock twitch within the confines of his boxers at the sight. Izaya kept shifting offering various views until Shizuo groaned, unable to hold back any longer. Izaya pushed his hips up toward him as if in offering and Shizuo caught his legs mid-arc, sliding his hands up along the soft skin of the insides of Izaya’s thighs, up under the fabric of his shirt, pulling and rubbing, getting close to where his skin was the hottest, but not close enough. Izaya whined quietly in frustration and Shizuo knelt down, pulling one of his partner’s legs up over his shoulder and moving to nuzzle into the juncture of his leg and his torso, inhaling deeply while he was there because sometimes he swore he could get drunk on Izaya’s scent alone. Izaya dug his fingers into Shizuo’s hair and pulled, pushing his hips up against his face. 

In a brief moment of clarity, Shizuo spoke up, his voice rough already. “Tell your secretary not to come in today.”

Izaya was reaching for one of his phones which had been sitting beside the sink before he finished the statement, his fingers moving shakily but with an enduring precision as he typed. “Not into voyeurism? That’s a shame.”

Shizuo picked Izaya up and started toting him back upstairs before he could send the message, causing him to make a nice little surprised noise in the process.

He didn’t really care if they had sex in the kitchen—they’d done it before anyway—but he figured later he’d get some lecture on hygiene as if it was all his fault—like he was the one walking around with Izaya’s shirt and nothing else on, spreading his legs and showing himself off like that—and besides, there wasn’t any lube nearby (last time he’d checked at least), and if he had to run all the way upstairs to grab some they both might as well take the opportunity to move to the far greater comfort the bed provided. Shizuo didn’t really see the necessity of getting out of bed if they were going to get right back in, but the way Izaya’s mind worked would never make complete sense to him, and he wasn’t sure he would want it to anyway.

He dropped the other man onto the mattress before getting on himself, crawling so he was hovering over Izaya who raised his eyebrows at him. “Do you feel the need to carry me around to assert your dominance or something?” he asked, his voice bending around the edge of suggestion as he set his phone off to the side, out of sight.

Shizuo shook his head at him. He shouldn’t have to remind Izaya constantly about how he _knew_ that the other got off on observing his inhuman strength, something he would never fully understand. He’d carried him up because it would be more convenient than tripping all over each other trying to walk up simultaneously and for the same reason Izaya’d been hanging around downstairs in only his shirt. “Please. I know you like it.”

Izaya reached up and wrapped his fingers around Shizuo’s biceps, squeezing at the muscles and running his hands down his arms where they were planted on either side of him. He didn’t need to answer; his self-satisfied grin was response enough. Shizuo reached down to kiss it off of his mouth, prying the other man’s lips open with his tongue and working with his jaw momentarily to get Izaya to open his mouth so he could deepen the kiss. He always made it harder than it had to be, but sometimes he didn’t really mind the challenge. Izaya tasted obviously of the bitter of the coffee he’d been drinking, the strong flavor completely masking anything else, so Shizuo began to work with his tongue to lick past it to taste Izaya himself.

There was a small burst of sound as Izaya laughed into his mouth, at something Shizuo couldn’t identify individually. Maybe it was at how eagerly Shizuo was kissing him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn. The past week of his absence had seemed to crawl by excruciatingly slow and now, after a frantic night of rushed, sloppy reunion, he had the morning to take his time and was sure as hell going to take advantage of it. Izaya kept rubbing at the bare skin of his arms, running his hands up to his shoulders and into his hair where his fingers curled again, pulling hard enough to make it sting but not hurt so much as to give him enough incentive to pull back entirely. Instead he re-centered himself, dropping down onto his forearms rather than being up on his hands, pausing only to nip at the side of Izaya’s mouth briefly before recapturing his lips, pressing down hard enough to feel the sharp of his teeth through the skin of his lips.

Izaya hummed and arched up against him, hooking his arms around the back of his neck, slinging one of his legs up around Shizuo’s waist as if in an attempt to drag him closer by burdening him with the full weight of his body. Shizuo gave in easily enough, dropping down so their bodies pressed together completely. Izaya gasped, hooking his other leg around to join the first, and Shizuo took the opportunity to lick his way down to the dip between his collarbones, biting lightly at the thin skin there. Izaya dropped his head back and let him do it. Shizuo smiled slightly against his skin, knowing how much Izaya liked it when he paid attention to his neck, and kissed back up the line of his throat, stopping to run the blunt edge of his bottom teeth up the underneath of Izaya’s jaw to his chin.

When he got back to his lips Izaya lurched up to catch Shizuo’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it until Shizuo growled and jerked back away from him before he could draw blood. Shizuo certainly marked the other up more—which was partially because it was difficult for Izaya to cause anything that didn’t heal overnight unless he decided to pull out his flick blade which didn’t happen quite as often since Shizuo had started checking to make sure the thing was out of reach ahead of time—but Izaya was far more likely to actually break skin if Shizuo let him latch on too tightly without opposition. Izaya had been squirming underneath him, seeking out friction mindlessly against whatever part of Shizuo he could reach, but he rolled his hips up more forcefully then, grinding against Shizuo’s stomach.

Shizuo almost wished he’d set Izaya down on his feet rather than laying him down immediately because he wondered just how far the shirt actually came down on the other man. He assumed it would only barely cover what it needed to considering how much it had already pulled up. Shizuo could feel fully how hard Izaya was against his bare skin, could feel the hot drag of his cock down his abdomen as the other moved his hips. Shizuo ground back instinctively, rubbing against Izaya’s thighs and momentarily losing focus on his mission of biting at Izaya’s mouth in retaliation. Instead he leaned forward to mouth at the sensitive skin underneath and behind Izaya’s ear. He was rewarded by the other’s sudden intake of air, the way he swore he could hear his name catching in the back of Izaya’s throat, and the way he could abruptly feel nails digging into the skin of his back. He stayed there momentarily, pulling with his teeth on Izaya’s earlobe, but kept up with the rhythm of their hips meanwhile.

He could feel the quickening rise and fall of Izaya’s chest against his, and the little sounds that kept threatening to fall from his mouth, most of which he was still able to stifle at that point, and the heat of his breath against his cheek where he was leaning. He drifted back to mouth at Izaya’s lips becoming lightheaded far more quickly than he would have liked to admit as all the blood that was probably normally going to his brain rushed down to his cock from the grinding alone.

And yeah, it felt good, but that wasn’t what he wanted to do. He’d been without Izaya for a week, and he wanted to get as close to him as possibly could now that he was able to once more. He took the time to bury his nose into Izaya’s hair and inhale deeply—which caused Izaya to laugh breathlessly, and he probably would have made some inevitable dog comment if Shizuo hadn’t chosen that moment to reach down and wrap his hand around Izaya’s cock—before he sat up on Izaya’s legs, deciding he didn’t like how little their current position was letting him touch the other man. He’d missed Izaya’s scent more than he would have liked to admit especially considering it was lost from his pillow after a few days. It was something he’d recognize anywhere, he thought, and he always smelled best when he was like this, visibly breathless and aroused.

Shizuo liked these lazy mornings when they were too caught up in each other to even bother much with a proper dialogue. Izaya’s tongue was always less sharp right after he’d woken up, and, if he could catch him quickly enough, Shizuo knew exactly how to distract him in order to prolong such a grace period. He looked him over while he gave Izaya’s cock a series of slow, languid strokes, pausing to press the pad of his thumb up against the slit of it more than concentrating on keeping up a truly effective rhythm of any kind. Izaya was always good at holding himself together, or at least giving off the impression that he was always completely in control, but he wasn’t trying as much as usual that morning. His eyelids weighed heavily down, the dark of his eyelashes obscuring much of what was still visible of his eyes, and his mouth was open as he visibly panted, his lips flushed red from too much attention. Shizuo could already see new marks forming among the darker ones from last night on his neck.

He blinked slowly, smirking up at Shizuo like he knew something he didn’t which unfair in that it was equal parts infuriating and attractive. Shizuo frowned and Izaya showed off his teeth. “Shizu-chan’s going to get his shirt messy if he keeps that up,” he commented, his tone darker with heat than usual.

Shizuo twisted and squeezed harder at his cock with his next pull in response, enjoying the way Izaya’s eyes flew shut and his body arched up underneath him at the action. “Scoot back,” Shizuo ordered, releasing his hold on the other man momentarily.

Izaya whined at the loss, but did as he said, moving so he was further back onto the bed. “So bossy this morning…”

Shizuo pushed his legs apart, settling between them, pleased when Izaya lifted them up, bending them at the knee and spreading them much like before. He smiled when he noticed Shizuo was looking, pushing his legs further apart yet. “Enjoying the view?”

“Shut up,” Shizuo said, reaching up to push his legs back further and making Izaya wince slightly at the strain on his muscles, still impressed with how unselfconscious and arrogant the other was even after years of seeing him like this. His attention rested back on his shirt then and he reached up to start unbuttoning it, struck by how much continuing to see Izaya wearing it turned him on. He followed his progress with his mouth, tending to each expanse of skin he revealed and taking extra time when he found Izaya's nipples, rolling them with his fingers and tongue. Izaya dug his fingers back into Shizuo's hair and pulled at it hard when Shizuo bit down on one of them, hissing through his teeth even as Shizuo felt Izaya's cock jerk up against him. He laved at the hurt with his tongue even though he knew he didn’t have to considering Izaya had a masochistic streak about a mile wide. He still didn’t like seriously hurting him, especially with all they’d already been through together. Every once in a while he’d indulge Izaya, but it had to be controlled since he wasn’t thinking particularly straight at the moment.

He continued to move down Izaya’s abdomen until he reached the ‘V’ of his hipbones, tracing down along them with his teeth, making a point to seem like he was going down on Izaya before veering off at the last second to nuzzle at his thigh instead. He heard Izaya huff in frustration above him and twitch his hips up toward Shizuo’s face in a silent demand. “Shizu-chan,” he whined.

Shizuo ignored him for the time being, continuing to give attention to his thighs instead, kissing and nipping and rubbing at them. He ran his hands down over his hips to clutch onto his thighs and squeeze. Izaya was moving more insistently below him, tugging harder at his hair, but he only pushed his leg up, pressing his mouth to the space under his kneecap and almost getting himself kicked in the head in the process when Izaya struggled against the action. “ _Shizuo_ ,” Izaya complained, his voice having grown more desperate. That was better, Shizuo thought, but simply switched from one leg to the other, enjoying the feeling of the softer skin in his hands and under his teeth, as well as of the warmth between his legs. He took his time tracing out the muscle he could feel rippling under the skin, belying the other man’s strength and just how it was he could constantly outrun Shizuo. Shizuo liked Izaya’s legs and decided he ought to start paying more attention to them.

He felt one of Izaya’s hands move from his hair but didn’t notice what the other was doing until the little noises he always made when he was jerking himself off betrayed him. Shizuo glanced up and sure enough, Izaya had apparently gotten sick of waiting around for Shizuo and decided to do it himself. Moving quickly, he reached up and took hold of both Izaya’s wrists, pinning them up over his head. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked into Izaya’s ear, crowding up close to him once more.

“You were taking too long,” Izaya said nonchalantly, his voice shaking slightly. Shizuo felt his shoulders move in a sort of a shrug. “It’s not my fault when you decided you needed to use me to fulfill your leg fetish.”

Said the king of teasing who routinely made Shizuo feel like shouting in frustration. Shizuo thought maybe he ought to have a turn now and again. (Also, he did _not_ have a _leg fetish_. He liked Izaya’s legs _specifically_. That was different.) Plus he liked how flushed Izaya’s face had gotten already from being made to wait. He could feel the heat of Izaya’s skin burning up against his own at such close proximity. “Someone’s impatient,” Shizuo commented. “Who indulged who last night again?”

Izaya laughed far too loud for being so close to his ear and Shizuo had to kiss him hard, more of a bite than anything else, to get him to stop. “Please, Shizu-chan. You barely let me set my bags down before you had me up against the door. You probably would have kept going, too, if you’d had the mind to remember to bring lube with you.”

Shizuo growled low in his throat and jerked up hard over Izaya’s cock once, making his breathing stutter before he decided sinking his teeth into his shoulder might be a better way to revolt against Izaya’s words, even if they were inherently true. Izaya insinuated his hand between them meanwhile, having freed it from Shizuo's grasp at some point, and managed to get it around Shizuo’s own neglected cock, dragging up over it with a firm pull of his fingers. Shizuo dropped his head down and groaned into Izaya’s neck at the shock of the sensation and the way it made the muscles in his abdomen coil tighter. “Fuck.” Izaya pressed his mouth against Shizuo’s forehead and soon he could feel the other man’s teeth against his skin as he did it again and _again_. “ _Fuck_.”

While he was distracted he let the grip he’d had on Izaya’s other wrist loosen and the other took the opportunity to sit up, shifting their balance and pushing Shizuo over so he landed on his side. From there he moved until he was sitting up on top of Shizuo, bringing his mouth down to kiss Shizuo long and slow, continuing to work his hand, twisting his wrist in that way that Shizuo couldn’t figure out how to imitate for the life of him and causing Shizuo to push his hips up against his ass instinctively. Izaya responded nicely, and ground back down against him. Eventually Izaya pulled back, chuckling at Shizuo who tried to follow him with his mouth. He climbed off of him and Shizuo, still in a daze after being touched so intensely without warning and still burning from the contact, wondered what he was doing until he saw him reaching over toward the bedside table. He was glad for once that they’d been in no state to clean up properly last night and simply left the bottle out. That also meant they wouldn’t have to change the sheets twice since they hadn’t bothered with them the night before either.

The way Izaya was leaning showed off the curve of his back and the flex of his ass which Shizuo couldn’t help but reach out to feel at, squeezing at one of the cheeks and slipping his fingers in between momentarily. Izaya cast him a smug look over his shoulder which he couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed at: the heat encompassing his whole body had become far too overwhelming by then and he was still feeling the ghost of Izaya’s touch jerking up over his cock, making his hips twitch. Izaya moved back to where he’d been before, pressing the bottle of lube into Shizuo’s hand.

“You’re ready now, aren’t you?” he asked sweetly which made Shizuo move to flip him back over, but he pressed his hand down against Shizuo’s chest, running it down pull at his cock again. “Wait.” Shizuo watched as he turned around so he was facing Shizuo’s legs with his mouth agonizingly close to his dick. He looked back down at Shizuo and had the gall to wiggle his ass at him, all the while slowly pulling Shizuo’s boxers down and out of the way. Shizuo reached up and dug his fingers hard into his hips to make him stop. “There. This is much more efficient.”

 _Efficient for what_? Shizuo wanted to ask but Izaya was already dipping his head down and flicking his tongue against the swollen head of his cock in small, quick kitten licks and rolling his hips back at Shizuo meanwhile. There were better things he could be doing with his mouth than asking questions he probably wouldn’t get answers to anyway. Brushing the hem of his shirt out of the way, he pushed apart the cheeks of Izaya’s ass with a hand, rubbing his thumb around and over his hole, pressing in with just the tip briefly before pulling it out again. He shifted his hips in frustration at Izaya’s teasing which did little good. They needed to have a talk about being hypocritical, not that he thought it would do much good. Izaya lived to be contradictory.

Shizuo pondered the lube in his hand but set it aside for the moment to lean forward and flick his own tongue against Izaya’s opening. The other man jerked against him, and pride swelled briefly in Shizuo’s chest as it always did when he managed to catch him off-guard. He kept at it, running just the tip along the rim and then pressing the flat of it all the way down. Izaya keened and pushed his hips back insistently. “I gave you lube for a reason,” he forced out.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Izaya didn’t respond, only wrapped his lips all the way around the head of Shizuo’s cock and sucked hard. Shizuo had to pull back at the sudden pressure, his breath having been knocked abruptly from his lungs. It became a game of back and forth then. Shizuo licked more at Izaya and Izaya took more of him into his mouth in response; Shizuo pressed his tongue inside of him and Izaya moved down to suckle at the base of his cock. The hot, wet pressure of Izaya’s mouth was making the edges of Shizuo’s vision go blurry, as it always did—Izaya didn’t give head very often, but he was unfairly good at it when he did—but he thought maybe he’d won when he started pushing just the tip of his tongue in and out of Izaya and the other jerked back physically, his breathing skidding out into a more erratic pattern as sound after sound tumbled out of the back of his throat, at least until he uncurled and took Shizuo into his mouth as far he could and began bobbing his head, pausing again and again to tongue at the slit and catch his teeth lightly on the ridge.

Shizuo squeezed hard enough at Izaya’s hips to leave bruises in an attempt to ground himself after the way his vision had gone white momentarily in response to his partner’s movements. Part of him wanted to keep rimming Izaya, but the rest of him was realizing that if he didn’t start fingering him soon, neither of them was going to make it long enough for them to actually have sex. He could already feel Izaya’s cock heavy against his chest and was getting to the point himself where he was almost painfully hard. So, he clicked open the bottle and poured some of the slick liquid into the palm of his hand, dredging a few fingers through it before he began prodding at Izaya’s hole again.

He pushed two fingers in without warning and felt Izaya groan loudly against him, pushing back against the intrusion almost immediately. Shizuo could feel the muscles in his thighs tighten abruptly as the other man tensed up instinctively. He moaned in response, moving his fingers in and out slowly, reveling at the dual pressure around his fingers and his cock. Shizuo really liked fingering him most of the time, particularly because he could feel his muscles flexing around him as Izaya strained to not tighten up. He worked on scissoring his partner open and simultaneously trying to keep his hips still so he wouldn’t accidentally choke Izaya which had happened before to his chagrin, even if it wasn’t particularly surprising considering the things Izaya was doing with his mouth. He figured that was why the other’s hands were pressed firmly down against his hips at the moment. He didn’t want to mostly because he didn’t want to hurt him, but also because he didn’t want to hear about it nonstop for another month.

Shizuo pushed in and out of Izaya’s heat, groaning at how easily his body was allowing him to press inside, and soon added a third finger which made Izaya shudder hard through his whole body and made it so Shizuo couldn’t resist any longer. He pulled his fingers out abruptly, earning another low noise from Izaya and making his thighs tremble in Shizuo’s grasp, and replaced them with his mouth once more, licking deeply inside of him. Izaya had pulled back entirely at that point and was focused solely on riding back against him the best he could, mewling and digging his nails into Shizuo’s thighs. Shizuo switched again and pressed his fingers back inside, seeking out a specific spot which he found quickly enough, having all but memorized where it was.

Izaya cried out audibly when Shizuo pressed against his prostate, his hips jerking roughly and Shizuo wished he could see his face. He was also realizing he couldn’t keep this up much longer. He was enjoying the way Izaya was falling apart, slumping down against him completely, but it wasn’t doing much for his cock which had been abandoned and, with the state of arousal he was in, it was becoming unbearable. Izaya must have had similar ideas because he pulled away suddenly and turned around to face Shizuo. When he did, Shizuo pulled him down, catching at his lips and kissing him deeply. Izaya kissed back sloppily, neither of them having enough focus to demonstrate much skill in their movements.

Izaya pulled back slowly, pressing their lips together a couple extra times before he really did sit up. He licked his lips slowly in a way that made Shizuo’s cock ache again. Izaya must have been able to feel it because he scooted back to grind against Shizuo, letting him feel the wet slick of his opening. Shizuo sighed at the feeling of so-close but not enough. “If you don’t do it, I’ll push you back over,” he threatened.

Izaya laughed quietly, running his hands up and down over Shizuo’s chest, pausing to tweak at his nipples. “Someone’s eager.”

“And you’re not?” Shizuo took the moment to reach up and give Izaya’s cock another long pull. The other man gasped and leaned over to grab at the lube, reaching behind himself to slick up Shizuo’s cock at long last. Shizuo hissed at the feeling of the cool liquid against his hot skin. He also noticed that Izaya was still wearing his goddamn shirt. He reached up to push it off of Izaya—easier said than done when he kept moving and when the thin fabric was sticking to his skin due to perspiration—but Izaya stopped him, that same lazy smile spilling back across his face.

“Do you really want to take it off?” he asked, his voice liquid heat. “Don’t you want to fuck me in your shirt, Shizuo?”

Shizuo moaned quietly at the words and the way Izaya’s voice dipped down when he said it. He stopped trying to take it off; he was too far gone to be embarrassed about it anyway. Izaya hummed in satisfaction. “That’s what I thought.” 

He positioned himself then, kneeling over Shizuo and rubbing himself back against Shizuo’s cock before he slowly began to sink down. Shizuo gasped, somehow always caught off guard by Izaya’s heat and the way it felt to be inside of him, and Izaya made a raw noise of desperation in reply. He was grateful when Izaya paused for a moment when he was settled down against his hips again. Shizuo’s skin burned where it touched Izaya’s, especially where he could feel his weight, real and solid, in his lap. Izaya shifted around him, adjusting to his girth. The two breathed together, soaking in the intensity of it all, the way the morning light had begun to turn golden and fell across the bed, the proximity of their bodies. Shizuo groaned low satisfaction at the feeling of Izaya’s body opening up around him, the tight flex of his muscles, and the way Izaya slumped down against him, holding on tightly to his shoulders. The ache in his chest lessened as his need to be close to the other man subsided momentarily. For now, he was there, safe in his arms, warm and breathing hard as Shizuo leaned up to smatter kisses along Izaya’s neck and Shizuo couldn’t have asked for more.

Well, except that he actually started to _move_. 

Izaya waited just long enough to the point where Shizuo was about to move himself before he began to roll his hips in _slow_ circles around and around, lifting only slightly up and down. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, enduring the frustrating pace the other was setting for the time being and only pushing his hips up slightly now and again to meet Izaya’s. Eventually, though, Shizuo couldn’t take it any longer. The slow rotation of Izaya’s hips was keeping him right on the edge of finding the relief he so desperately needed from their movements and he doubted it was really doing much for Izaya either besides maybe fulfilling his apparent need to tease Shizuo to death. And maybe that was enough for him, considering how he kept sighing and humming as he moved—Shizuo could feel it where he’d set his chin on his shoulder—but it wasn’t for Shizuo.

Shizuo decided all at once he’d had enough, that if Izaya wasn’t planning on moving he’d do it himself, and sat up forcibly, flipping Izaya over and setting the pace himself. Something like a breathless laugh caught in Izaya’s throat but transformed into more of a whine halfway through when Shizuo took no time in increasing the speed and force of his thrusts, bearing down roughly into Izaya and pushing his hips down hard into the mattress. Izaya’s hands came up again and he grasped onto Shizuo’s shoulders, bracing himself against the power of Shizuo’s movements.

He caught at Shizuo’s eyes and Shizuo could see the mocking, challenging glint in them, could almost hear the word— _impatient_ —rolling off his tongue. Shizuo held his gaze and pushed into him harder yet, slowing down his pace meanwhile. Izaya moaned and rolled his shoulders back, his eyes slipping closed again. Shizuo was tempted to speed back up but kept his thrusts slow and measured, but no less forceful for it. Izaya started squirming underneath him, bucking his hips up mindlessly, as if trying to urge Shizuo to go faster. Shizuo didn’t fall for it, only kept rolling his hips at the same rate, pushing in and out of Izaya almost lazily, the catch of their skin together sending waves of static buzzing through his limbs.

He felt Izaya gripping harder at his skin, trying to keep his hold even as the strength in his fingers was lost, watched how the shirt began slipping off his shoulders and the way he was biting down at his lips. The other man was shaking hard, his breathing turned ragged, completely overcome by it all, a bright flush creeping down from his cheeks to his neck, making his whole face seem to glow. Shizuo wasn’t better off, but driving Izaya insane was giving him something to focus on. He knew how much Izaya liked it rough and fast and how frustrated it made him when Shizuo went slow like this, but him getting a taste of his own medicine was something truly beautiful to behold. Actually, Izaya right then in general appeared to him unbearably gorgeous. He leaned in close to Izaya so he could speak into his ear again. “Do you want me to go faster?”

Izaya whined deep in his throat, struggling harder against Shizuo, and nodded frantically. That was good, but Shizuo thought he could do better. It wasn’t often he could make Izaya beg for it.

“Do you _really_ want me to?”

Izaya’s eyes flew open again, then he immediately narrowed them. “ _Shizuo_ ,” he said, his tone a warning weakened in effect only by another thrust of Shizuo’s hips.

“Yeah? Something wrong?” Shizuo pressed his lips back up against Izaya’s neck, continuing to slowly roll his hips, not making any move to increase his pace.

Izaya huffed, his frustration all but tangible. “Please,” he groaned, jerking his hips up again and clamping down hard around Shizuo’s cock. “Come on, Shizuo. I know you can do better than this.”

Shizuo shook his head, but took the obvious bait nonetheless, unable to resist any longer especially with Izaya looking how he did, _sounding_ like he did, pulling back and reverting to his original pace, aiming purposefully for Izaya’s prostate immediately after. Izaya gasped and threw his head back, digging his nails hard into Shizuo’s skin, spreading his legs out wider to allow Shizuo better access. The noises he was making didn’t stop from then on and Shizuo leaned up to swallow some them, letting the sounds buzz down his throat and against his lips. By then he couldn’t taste coffee anymore, just the salty sweet of Izaya’s mouth. He reached down and wrapped his hand back around Izaya’s cock, working to bring him to completion. Izaya jerked hard when he did and he struggled to form the familiar shape of his grin through a groan. Shizuo could feel the telltale coiling of his muscles and the pressure building in his lower abdomen that told him he was incredibly close. The heat building between their bodies was becoming almost intolerable and he pushed urgently in and out of Izaya in search of his release, going as deep his could and losing track of where he ended and where the other man began.

Soon he felt Izaya’s muscles begin to twitch around him and quickened the speed of his hand. Between the consistent pressure against his prostate and the insistence of Shizuo’s grip, Izaya was soon coming, gasping out the broken syllables of Shizuo’s name against his neck, his whole body shuddering underneath him, his muscles spasming around Shizuo. Shizuo kept his eyes fixed on his face, on how open and raw his expression was as he stroked him through his climax. Shizuo was overwhelmed by his feelings for the man before him, how badly he wanted him, how much he’d missed him, and the feeling of the other’s body seizing around him, and it only took a few more thrusts before he was groaning and emptying himself inside of Izaya, the pressure inside of him slowly releasing as he rode out his orgasm.

When he came back to himself soon after, he was slumped bonelessly against Izaya who was slowly running his hands through his hair and smirking like a pleased cat. Shizuo moved his arms so he could set his chin on them and look at him properly, trying to get his vision to focus even while his head was still spinning. The peaceful, sated sensation that washed over him was something he hardly ever felt. Shizuo moved his head again so he could rest his cheek against the slow rise and fall of Izaya’s chest and listen to his heart beat, approaching something more like a normal rate of speed. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

“I take it you liked the shirt then,” Izaya said quietly, his voice amused, right on the edge of dissolving into laughter.

Shizuo scoffed at him, nipping lightly at whatever skin was closest to his teeth. “Shut up, Izaya. Where’d you even find it?” He really had no idea where it’d ended up after last night.

“In the kitchen. I wasn’t planning on having anything on, but then I saw it and well, let’s just say plans changed. I thought you’d appreciate it, seeing how much you like to mark your territory.”

Shizuo was more content than he probably should have been letting Izaya ramble on. Most of his more well-worn insults had lost their bite years ago, so much that he might as well have been discussing the weather, and that one was no exception. Shizuo was thinking instead about how he’d have to wash that shirt now—which had probably been an additional motive for Izaya putting it on in the first place. He’d always liked to do shit with Shizuo’s uniforms. He’d just gotten more…creative, as of late—but he couldn’t really find it in himself to care where at another time it probably would have pissed him off.

He was more glad than he probably would have liked to admit that Izaya was back home. A week was a long time to be away from him, it seemed. Shizuo thought it had been that way even back when they were at complete odds with each other. Not seeing Izaya for long stretches of time had always made him incredibly anxious, wondering where he was, what he was doing, if he’d finally up and got himself killed without any help from Shizuo at all. In that sense, then, not much had changed, which was odd to think about. He supposed they’d always been stuck together, one way or another, and they’d finally figured out that this kind of relationship was pretty damn preferable to what they’d had before. And sure, Izaya was still an arrogant, suspicious asshole a lot of the time, but it wasn’t like Shizuo didn’t know how to deal with him.

Shizuo was so caught up in his strangely sentimental train of thought, permitted into his mind only because it’d gone so completely empty a couple minutes earlier—at least that was the excuse he was settling on—that he actually opened up his mouth and said, “I missed you,” to Izaya directly, which was something he never did. He might as well compliment that guy while he was at it, for all the good that it would do. As soon as he said it he already figured he wouldn’t be hearing the end of it for weeks.

Izaya was silent a moment and Shizuo almost swore he seemed surprised—not a simple feat to achieve when it came to the flea—but he didn’t look at his face to check, just stayed where he was with his eyes closed, watching the way the sun was lighting up the space behind his eyelids and letting Izaya’s warmth mingle with his own. Finally the other man laughed quietly, beginning to move his hands once more, stroking through his hair and untangling it from where it’d been mussed up from sleep and from the damage he’d done before pulling on it. “I noticed.”

Shizuo was almost impressed. That was hardly as insufferable as he thought the response might be.

“Next time though,” Izaya continued and Shizuo immediately revoked that thought in preparation, “if you’re going to keep me home the next day anyway, I think you could restrain yourself enough to let me go right to bed the night I come back.”

Shizuo frowned, his mind catching on the flaw in that sentence, although he guessed Izaya might have a point, but it was difficult to think logically when he’d been sitting around for hours waiting for Izaya to finally get home, working himself up on top of a week of excess energy. He glanced up to catch at Izaya’s eyes and hold his gaze. “You said you were staying home today anyway.”

“Yes,” Izaya admitted, “but that also implied that I would get some work done meanwhile.”

“You still have a whole day left. Who’s saying you can’t get anything done? I have to go in to work soon anyway. It’s not like I’m keeping you trapped here.”

Izaya’s smile stretched into something more sinister then. Shizuo felt the urge to get up off of him for the first time so he did, lifting himself away slightly from the other’s body. “No you’re not. I already told Namie not to come in. I’m not about to squander this time.” He lunged up suddenly, swinging his body weight up and managing to knock Shizuo off balance because of the way he’d been resting his weight on his arms alone and the instability of his position in the first place. He moved quickly before Shizuo could shove him off, settling himself back on top of him. “ _You’re_ not keeping _me_ trapped anywhere. I can’t say as much for the contrary.”

Shizuo snorted and shook his head. “You really think you can keep me here?”

Izaya hummed, leaning down to press his lips against Shizuo’s neck, pushing his body back flush up against his. Shizuo shivered at the contact but made no move to remove him quite yet. He was somewhat grateful the other man had glossed over his previous words so quickly, even if he didn’t quite regret saying them. He’d meant it, after all.

“Maybe not…” Izaya said, trailing off suggestively to nip right underneath Shizuo’s jaw. “But I can make it so you don’t want to leave.”

“Oh yeah?” Shizuo murmured, already giving in in spite of himself. There were far worse games to lose, after all. He let himself relax against the sheets, let his eyes slide closed again. _Vorona and Tom can probably handle a day without me_. Izaya could complain all he wanted about his cigarettes, but he was clearly the number one perpetrator when it came to causing him to develop bad habits. “Prove it.”

He felt Izaya smile against his neck and felt the flush already returning to his skin. Shizuo wasn’t quite sure he’d made the _right_ choice, per se, but having Izaya all to himself after a week of absence was hard offer to refuse, especially when Izaya was never one to disappoint.


End file.
